The present disclosure relates to a vehicular navigation system that presents navigation images to a vehicle running on a road.
Disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a navigation system that collects movies of an ambiguous fork in a road from a plurality of vehicles and presents the ambiguous fork to a running vehicle.